Not here with me
by FireyDragoness
Summary: DMHP slash, the war is over but one war is yet to be won, the one of love. draco sees danger and leaves harry so hes safe, how is harry going to combat the threat that the ministry hold and the fact draco is killing him by doing what he's doing. might be
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is a HPDM slash to the song here with me by dido. I quite like it but its up to you readers to decide. One click and one word is all it takes to make me happy. Also if I get enough demand for a second chapter ill make this a two shot instead of a one shot.

Harry lead there it was a year after graduation, last year he had finally admitted to everyone he was gay and in love with the infamous Draco Malfoy. He was happy as he could be he had finally avenged his parents, Dumbledore and Sirius among others who had died in the final battle. Which included Tonks and most of the order even Mr Weasley was killed. Harry felt responsible for the death of Ron's father, and Ron had blamed him until he saw what effect it was having on Harry. In Dumbledore's hidden will he had been made the headmaster of Hogwarts on his 18th birthday. So he had Draco as the DADA teacher that way he could keep him close. He rolled over hoping to feel the familiar weight and warmth of his lover only to find it was gone. He sat up groggily hoping to see where Draco had gone. On his pillow Harry found a piece of parchment.

'Dear Harry, I'm so sorry it had to happen this way. I really do love you. This is for your own good I promise, didn't your grandfather ever tell you never to fall for a Malfoy. I love you Draco'

Harry sobbed, hot tears fell from his eyes unchecked and unhindered as he lay there staring at the note.

A few weeks on and Harry was in the great hall of Hogwarts greeting in the new students. Draco sat down from him, Snape and the other teachers who survived were there two. Hermione sat as transfiguration teacher and Ron as the charms teacher; Hermione saw the dead look in her friend's eyes and looked over at Draco who also looked like he had been stabbed in the heart. She wondered what happened when she heard Harry say, "good evening new students and those who have had to suffer previous years with us at Hogwarts," he chuckled along with some of the students, "as you all know Voldemort is no longer a threat and as such you can all have a reasonably peaceful year. Well enjoy you feast now lets see if its stayed as good as last year shall we?"

The tables became chock-a-block of deliciously mouth-watering food and everyone dug in. except for Harry, Harry sat there staring into midair, Hermione leant across Ron, "Harry is something wrong?"

"I'll tell you about it later ok 'mione?" Draco heard and sent a glance Harry's way. He hadn't told his friends yet? Was he going too? Harry soon sent the houses to their dormitories and walked to his own room. He looked around and smiled him and Draco had spent the last few days of last term in here and everything was how he left it. He thought about changing it all around taking Draco's stuff and giving it back to him. But he refused to give them back that would mean it was over. For good.

Harry lay on his bed and heard Hermione walk in, "hey herm, guess you wanna know why I'm sulking, well I was listening to Neville the other day he's become the youngest minister and they're already on planning to shut the school I was thinking a way of getting through this."

Hermione wasn't convinced but she let it slide she had heard this too and knew it would hit Harry hard. She nodded and smiled.

"Get Dray to help, you know he has links to the ministry, maybe he could help." Harry held back a wince and a sob and as he watched Hermione leave he fell to his bed and cried himself to sleep again.

He woke up no less then an hour later, he thought about leaving the school to itself for a little while, but he shook his head he couldn't do that, he couldn't hide from what he felt, his job or Draco so there was no point.

_I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory  
Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
but I can't hide  
I won't go _

Harry slid from his bed and walked down to his office he wasn't going to sleep now so he took to walking around the castle, he'd only been gone for a few months but went to get reacquainted with the castle. He walked around a castle and jumped back when he saw Draco, he couldn't breathe as he watched him walked along the corridor the moon playing on his blonde hair and making his eyes silver. How he wanted to just be with him again. He stepped out he couldn't turn his back when such an opportunity presented itself and he couldn't just hide and watch, "Draco, why?"

Draco looked up a shocked face met Harry's emotionless one. 'man I love his back hair how I didn't have to do this but the ministry is trying everything to get info on him, and I'm a prime target.', "lets see because there's the ministry and I'm a prime target to get rid of you, apparently you've served you purpose and they want you disposed of, and to do that they'd get me I wasn't going to let that happen and I still am not going to let that happen."

_I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me   
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
until your resting here with me  
_

So Harry turned and ran he wasn't going to run to Hermione and Ron, they would indefinitely tell him to get over it find someone else. He ran back to his office and back to bed where he didn't leave for a few weeks. Only on urgent business did he ever appear, but he wasn't seen unless called for by Hermione or Ron. But he led there running the last year in his head over and over again.

flash back

"Harry, I love you so much" Harry smiled as he kissed his boyfriend, he didn't know how to tell Draco how he was going to face Voldemort and how he might not come back.

"I love you to Dray, but you know I still got to face Voldemort right? I might not come back" Draco just smiled and leaned into Harry.

"I know love I know." His tone sad and Harry felt a twinge of guilt and he ran his hands through the blonde hair.

end flashback

He knew he couldn't stay here for ever and so got up and attended dinners, he didn't eat anything and made sure his friends thought he was. He didn't sleep either just opting to think over what had happened recently. He kept seeing Draco around and soon opted to take a walk away from the castle. Hagrid was still around and Harry was sure he could rely on him. When he got there he heard Draco talking to Hagrid, "I love Harry, and I know I'm doing more harm then well, but I love him to much to put him in harms way."

Harry sobbed and ran into the forest to the centaurs he had become good friends with them last year as they had helped him, he walked among them and smiled, "hello Firenze, happy to be back?"

"You know it Harry, I didn't see it in the stars but it has happened none the less." Harry smiled and sat there looking up to the sky through the clearing they had made their home. The stars really were beautiful especially in the middle of no where.

Harry smiled and walked back to Hagrid's hut knowing Draco wouldn't be there anymore, "hey Hagrid, how are you doing?"

"I should be askin' you the same thing 'Arry." Harry smiled a watery smile refusing to cry again but he couldn't help it despite the figure he had become he was still 18, sometimes it was all too much to handle.

"I really shouldn't worry if it's all for my own wellbeing but I'm dying inside and knowing he did this purposely without trying to help. I can't tell herm or Ron they'd just tell me to move on and I don't want to forget what we had, it just seems he's trying so hard to do just that."

"Harry, he was just here, and he's not trying hard to forget, that's what I read anyway. He's just trying to hide it from you." Harry collapsed in Hagrid's arms crying, he couldn't take it anymore he wanted Draco back!

_I don't want to call my friends  
they might wake me from this dream   
and I can't leave this bed  
risk forgetting all that's been _

Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
but I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
until your resting here with me

He trudged back to his office and found Draco led on the corner sofa fast asleep. He smiled and placed a blanket around him.

flashback

Harry smiled and placed a blanket on Draco, they had had a long night and it was only fair that his love got his sleep, Harry wouldn't sleep mind you he had work to do and he had to find a way to kill Voldemort. He sat and watched for a little while before he got to work.

end flashback

Harry sat at his desk and he took out a piece pf parchment, to Neville he wrote, 'hey long time, no talk, this is really a business letter and I would like the ministry to stop plotting about my disposal, I know you can stop this minister Longbottom. It's nice to know an old friend is in the ministry, congratulations on making it to the top, you have made you parents proud Neville. Professor Potter.'

A second letter he wrote to Mrs Weasley, 'hello Mrs Weasley, long time, I wrote to say I have a good eye on your son, and I also hope you are doing fine, I was thinking of giving Hermione the school for a few days while I came to visit. If that's ok, I kind of need to get out of here and I wanted to know how you and the boys were doing. Ever loving Harry.'

Harry also sent one to Narcissa, 'dear Mrs Malfoy it is such a shame your husband he'd to be put to the Dementor's kiss he had such a brilliant mind. I'd like you to drop into Hogwarts in the not to distant future to see your son I think its high time you two sorted something's out. Professor Potter.'

He sent two of them with school delivery owl and the one to Mrs Weasley with Hedwig wishing the white owl luck he sent her out the window hoping none of the letters would take their time. Harry turned back to see silver eyes staring at him. Harry smiled and went back to work. Harry went through the recent detentions given out. He smiled when he saw a Gryffindor and Slytherin who had been caught fighting several times in the past few weeks. 'Kinda reminds me of me and Draco.'

"Harry, what are you smiling about?" Harry passed Draco the parchment with the detentions on it.

"A Slytherin and Gryffindor keep fighting, kinda reminds me of some other people I know." His eyes twinkled in that gaze he seemed to have caught from Dumbledore. Draco laughed and Harry felt his heart sore at the sound, "oh and I think you should know the ministry now know I know about this thing they have against my existence. Also your mother may be coming to the school for a visit and I'm going to Mrs Weasleys house to see how she's doing after her reply."

"Narcissa is coming here?!" Harry nodded and a look fear crossed Draco's face.

"you have to face her sooner or later, and you have to tell her what has happened recently, I'm sure she'd forgive you if you told her the ministry wanted me dead and you were no longer dating me, that's one hell of a winner." Sarcasm dripped lightly at the end of the sentence but Harry didn't show how pissed off he was. Because he knew Draco would do just that, he loved his mother more then him as it should be and Harry was just helping things along, "now you mist have been here for a reason."

"Yeah I talked to Hagrid, he knows you better then anyone alive, Hermione and Ron don't know half as much as he does. I wonder why?" he gave a Harry a glance and his eyes were cold and emotionless. 'I did that to him. I destroyed him.' Draco repeated that in his head over and over again, " I told him I didn't think that you deserved me all I'd done is destroy you, he said, he said you didn't see it that way that even through what you'd been through you would never see things the way other people would."

"It's true you know, but I guess its only fair I would have don't the same when Voldemort was around if it hadn't of blown your cover." Harry sniffed and walked over to Draco and kissed him he poured his emotion into it, and to his surprise Draco returned his kiss. They were soon sprawled on the sofa Harry on top kissing and running hands under clothes trying to get a feel of what they had missed so much. Harry froze, 'but what if after we do this he leaves again?', "stop, I know what you're up to, kiss him give him something to remember then the next morning before he wakes up you leave then walk around the castle like nothing ever happened, do you know what that would do to me?"

He got up and stumbled backwards towards the book case hiding the door to his bedroom.

Ok so I left this open, I could end this now with a dramatic ending and if you people love this fic enough, that includes you people who read and don't review it would make this author very, very, very happy it you reviewed. You know on my recent HP fic if everyone reviewed id have over 100 reviews and on another id have over 500 compared to what I have. Please it would make me very happy if you took your time to write even one word like good, bad, dreadful, and brilliant. It makes a lot of difference. And don't forget to put it on alert.

xFDx


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat against the wall leading to the office that Draco stood in; hot tears fell down his face. Was this him now no innocence left all wasted to world that never saw fit to save him after he saved them? His friends didn't care enough to dig deeper and Draco, he could hear, was walking out of his office, out of his life forever. Was this how his father had felt when he was in school and then when he was being chased down, like there was no way out, nothing left to give for?

**Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?  
Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?  
Mama, can you hear me? Try to understand.  
Is the innocence the difference between a boy and a man.  
My daddy lived the lie; it's just the price that he paid.  
Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away.**

He had decided he was going to refuse to Draco if he didn't want to he didn't have to. It wasn't like he had to attend anything anyway, well he did if to show face but he could deal, he was sure he could. He wanted to love his life to the full and if that meant distancing himself then he would, he had always worked better alone he wasn't about to change now.

**Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
It gets me through the night.  
I aint gonna do what I don't want to,  
Im gonna live my life. **

Harry felt better after that, so much so the next he spent putting on a show, he ate, he wore his best robes, he was on the proverbial air, even if superficial was enough to keep Harry afloat. Until he received his reply from Neville.

'I am afraid Harry that I can not do that, though you helped me in my years of need if I do this then I risk everything, I know you understand. I wish it didnt have to go this way, but if you don't let the school die with Dumbledore then I will have to force you.

I am truly sorry Mr. Potter. Good luck'

**Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face,  
I say, Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day **

He looked around him in, at the hall, he noticed Draco looking for what he was looking for, but Harry only saw the student, how they would be desolate if the school closed, he saw that everything he had provided these kids with was false. He'd never been as good as Dumbledore and didn't understand how he ever would, "I would like to inform you that it may not be such a quiet year after all. I suggest you ready your parents for an attack on Hogwarts from the ministry."

Draco, Hermione and Ron all stood in support of Harry followed by the other Professors, he prayed this would work, or they would have no where to go for schooling and the last of his good memories would be destroyed. He had hit a dead end and he couldn't see a way out but it didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

**Take a look around you, look its what he sees.  
We're living in a broken home of hopes and dreams,  
Let me be the first to shake a helping hand.  
Everybody, pray enough to take a stand,  
I knocked on every door, on every dead end street,  
Looking for forgiveness,  
what's left to believe?**

He was now hanging on to the fact that Draco was supporting him, but he was to distanced from them now, if this worked he could never think of letting them back in. but he knew if it did work he would probably have to try. He still put on his show, he smiled, twinkled and walked gracefully every where waiting for the battle to come. The year was half gone when he felt the winds change but he knew what he'd say to the minister.

The battle ended up at Hogwarts as it usually did. But he stood on his own, he'd locked everyone else in, he couldn't bare it if they got hurt while he did this, "I don't want to hurt you, please just leave me and the school alone."

"sorry Harry but I cant do that." Neville almost sounded sincere, almost. But Harry was so used to being almost sincere that he picked it up.

"well then minister have a nice day." Harry held his hands in the air, "obliviate!"

A large green wave struck the forces in front of him, the world had got in his way but he had faced them off, "minister what are you and your men doing here?"

"I dunno young man, I think we shall go back, good day to you." Harry smiled and said have a nice day again, the minister looked at him funny and Harry just smiled. When they had left Harry sat on the grass gaining a little bit of strength before going in to face the masses.

**Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
It gets me through the night.  
I aint gonna do what I don't want to,  
Im gonna live my life.  
Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face,  
I say, Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day.**

**Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
It gets me through the night.  
I aint gonna do what I don't want to,  
Im gonna live my life.  
Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face,  
I say, Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day.**

Harry walked in Draco smiled but turned away clearly saying what Harry didn't want to hear, but Harry held his head high, he'd known this would happen, "have a nice day Prof. Malfoy."

**When The world keeps trying, to drag me down,  
Ive gotta raise my hands, gonna stand my ground.  
Well I say, Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day  
Have A Nice Day **

Hope you liked it there might be another part.


End file.
